the 12th grade confusion
by bob007
Summary: kate and matt date. lizzie gets in trouble near the end. plz read and review! it is now finished. this is my best story yet!
1. tragedy

it was dreary on the trio's first day as seniors. with lizzie   
and miranda being dropped off by lizzie's mom. they met gordo outside   
joan brooks high school.   
by now, gordo had grown up a little bit,   
thus making lizzie slowly begin to change her mind   
about being just friends. miranda, by now, had become head cheerleader,  
with lizzie as co-captain.  
gordo and the two girls walked in,   
unexpectant of what their senior year would hold.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it was by now, a latter october night. kate, and her boyfriend of two years, ethan,   
were heading home from a halloween party.  
  
"so kate,"said ethan, in his most thick-headed voice."i was wondering if maybe we could-"  
  
"dont even start now, ethan! watch the road!"  
  
"fine then, maybe i should just forget being your-"  
  
he swerved his hardest, trying not to hit the baby deer in the road.   
his corvette swiftly plunged itself headfirst off moody's bridge, and into the water...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
lizzie, miranda and gordo had taken a strong disliking to kate and ethan.  
it was the day after the party, that they found out about ethan and kate. ethan, who had managed   
to open the door long enough for kate to get out safely, died, from drowning. that day, even a   
tough guy like gordo began to shed tears.  
  
the next week at school, kate was nowhere to be found. that friday, they finally worked   
up enough courage to visit her at home. when they arrived at 777 woodsouikui drive, they were in  
for a complete shock... 


	2. pop off and put out kate's eye

they walked up to the front step and rang the doorbell.  
  
matt answered!  
  
matt, was fifteen now, and had matured even when lizzie did not   
expect it. however, today, there were obvious things going   
on that lizzie could not ignore. like, for instance, the lipstick  
print on his mouth. she could be a shaken soda bottle right now,   
ready to pop off and put out kate's eye.  
  
"c'mon matt!"she yelled."i think you've had your fun. its time   
to go home now. after all, we wouldnt want to miss our dinner table   
discussions, you know, when i tell mom and dad about your day!"  
  
suddenly, kate busts into lizzie's face."he can make up his own   
mind, thank you very much!" she pulls him away and kisses him, right   
in front of the other three people! then, she slams the the newer   
looking brown door, and locks it.  
  
"what was that all about?" asks a more innapropriatly puzzled gordo.  
  
"i've gotta go!"she yells back at them, pretending that she could not   
hear what gordo just asked her.  
  
i cant believe the nerve of her. lizzie begins   
thinking things, finally saying very loud."MATT NEEDS TO GO TO   
CHARTER BY THE SEA!"  
  
"and just why is that?" asks her dad.  
  
lizzie just storms into her room. she didnt know if   
she could do it just yet. after all,   
she did love her brother. 


	3. talking during halloween

the next day, jo dropped her two kids off at the mall. lizzie was   
in the middle of thinking about matt and kate, and how quickly she   
healed, when gordo showed up telling her miranda couldnt come today,   
so it was just him and her. him and her. something about these words   
made lizzie forget...  
  
"earth to lizzie..."gordo's voice woke her from her lovesick   
trance."so, where do ya wanna go to first?"  
  
"hmmm...lets go see that new halloween movie, k?"   
  
so they got there. it felt just like a date. the movie was great,   
up until they started talking, then they just forgot about it.  
  
"sooo..." he sighed.  
  
suddenly, lizzie just wouldn't shut up about matt and kate. then,   
she cryed. then, he reached over to her face, and began to kiss her!   
her heart pounding, she finally decided to tell him she   
wanted to go out with him.  
  
"um..."he seemed unsure but..."okay"  
  
"YES! YES!"she yelled, an hour later, back at home.  
  
"what's up with you, lizzie?" asked matt.  
  
"um...not much except for the fact that   
me and gordo are like, totally freakin going out!"  
  
"well that's nice."said kate. 


	4. heart to hear and change of heart...

lizzie was infuriated, and quickly ran to mom and dad.  
  
"mom? dad?"she seemed shocked about the whole ordeal, while at the   
same time, insane.  
  
matt ran up the stairs."nice try, sis, but they already left.   
oh, and i thought i might add, i never told mom and dad about   
that nineteen year old, when you were a freshman."  
  
he ran back down the stairs, mesmerized, she could tell. "he   
had a point."she muttered to herself.there were thousands   
of times when he could've easily ruined her life, but he didn't...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
that night, lizzie left them alone. she realized they made each other  
happy. "and thats especially what kate needs right now."said lizzie,   
on the phone with miranda, later that night.  
  
"sooo..."  
  
"miranda, are you alright?"  
  
"oh...im just fine."her tone was almost sarcatic, but more the   
same tone she has when she's upset.  
  
"miranda, you've seemed upset since last friday."  
  
"no, im fine."she seemed unsure of, even her own self.  
  
lizzie seemed to ignore this, and said."well, this   
ought to cheer you up...guess who im going out with?! gordo!"  
  
"lizzie, ill call you tommorrow, k, bye..."  
  
"well, bye, i guess..."  
  
(-click-)  
  
there was a knock on the door."come in."she said.  
  
it was kate.  
  
"lizzie, i meant to talk to you. im sorry for the way i   
acted yesterday-"  
  
"no, wait, im sorry. i was out of order. i changed my mind when   
i saw how happy you both were."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
it was the next day that miranda confessed what was wrong... 


	5. the blood and the play...

"miranda! open the door now! what's wrong?"the front   
door to her house slowly opened, revealing miranda's   
face, it appeared she had been crying for a while.  
"what is wrong with you?"  
  
"oh lizzie..."she began to bust out crying."ethan died, for   
one, and i never told you this, but i have always had a thing for him.   
and now, matt..."  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
she shrugged"i realized about two weeks ago how i felt for him."  
  
"oh my gosh...miranda why didnt you ever tell me!"  
  
"you're way too overprotective of him!"  
  
"NO, I AM NOT!"  
  
"oh, admit it!"  
  
"WHY DONT YOU ADMIT THIS, YOU NASTY MEXICAN!?"lizzie pulled up a   
fist, and punched miranda straight in the face!   
she couldn't believe herself, so she ran to gordo's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
five minutes later, they were headed to the mall in gordo's jeep.  
  
"hey, whats wrong with miranda?"lizzie looked over at her, seeing the blood and bruise.  
  
"um, nothing...she's trying out for a play."  
  
"hmmm...i thought she quit those a long time ago." 


	6. a chapter of violent proportions

miranda screamed loudly, in disgust."now shes got gordo against   
me!"she thought."how low..."  
  
meanwhile, matt and kate were at the mall together, when they saw   
gordo and lizzie.  
  
"make sure they dont see us."said matt.  
  
"dont worry."she said."ive already talked to her about the whole   
thing."  
  
"hey you guys."said lizzie.  
  
"hey gordo."said kate.  
  
"sup."said gordo.  
  
"so..."said kate."where's miranda?"  
  
"miranda, who?"she jokingly replied.kate laughed, while matt and   
gordo looked at her strange.  
  
"lizzie says she's trying out for a play."gordo replies in a   
doubting tone.  
  
"really?"says kate."lizzie, i think miranda lied to you, because   
the drama department isn't even putting on a play for another   
two months!"  
  
"hmmm...that's so unlike her."said matt.  
  
miranda, beaten and bloody, walked in the store where they were,   
and the other three were shocked at what they saw.  
  
"miranda, what happenned?"said gordo.  
  
"i don't know, lets ask lizzie!"she tries to take a swing   
at her, but misses. matt jumps in, to help lizzie. gordo jumps   
in to make sure noone gets hurt. then, miranda takes a swing at him,   
and he starts fighting her. soon, kate gets fed up with her, and   
joins in beating her.  
  
a nearby sales clerk calls mall security, and and the   
five teens are arrested immediately.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
the next day when they're home, lizzie and matt are only grounded   
for a day, because matt stepped in to fight for lizzie. 


	7. what has she done?

lizzie and matt were no longer allowed to see miranda anymore. they didn't   
much care anyway. it was days later that she began to care...  
  
the foursome went on a doubledate to the movies. in the middle of   
lizzie and him making out, he told her."did you know   
that miranda is moving next week?"  
  
"why?"  
  
"her family has a bad rep now."  
  
"well, serves her right."  
  
"lizzie, she's been your best friend since well,   
forever. can't you two just resolve this?"  
  
"i'm not allowed to see her at any time, unless   
it's at school, remember?"  
  
"well, i suppose i could get her to go in the woods   
for you two to meet, and talk."  
  
"i suppose."  
  
the rest of thee night, they made out.when she finally got home,   
it hit her. her best friend, whom she could tell   
anything in this world, won't be around   
anymore. and whats worse is:it's all her fault! 


	8. the meet and the fall

it would be two days before she would finally meet up with miranda.   
it was now the next day, andthey were at cheerleading practice.   
kate and lizzie were talking afterword, when gordo came up to miranda,   
and said something to her. he then comes up to lizzie.   
  
"it worked, you can meet her tommorrow."he wispered.  
  
as he walked off, lizzie pretended to not know what was going on,   
or what he meant."boys can be so strange."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
it was now time to meet miranda in the woods. but where was she? lizzie  
wanted to call out, but she didn't want miranda to leave if she   
was here. after all, she came thinking gordo was here. she heard   
noises, deeper into the woods, and went further.  
  
it was beginning to get dark, and lizzie was planning to head home,   
when someting inside her told her to go deeper yet. by now, she had   
walked almost a mile, out of the three mile long woods. she came to   
the lake, and someone said."somehow, i knew it'd be you."it was   
miranda, dressed up and sitting on an old log, by the lake. she   
began to get up, and leave.  
  
"miranda! please don't go! you're leaving in less than seven   
days, and it's all my fault. i'm sorry. please don't move!"   
as lizzie said this, miranda was walking away. lizzie stood up   
and tried to run after her. she violently tripped over a log,   
and hit her head.then, she fell, uncontious, into the lake.  
  
miranda heard the hit."lizzie? lizzie?"she quickly ran back   
and jumped into the icy-cold water, after her. she puuled her up,  
and did all the procedures. then, she ran the mile back   
into society, to find the hospital... 


	9. jo's reaction

hours later, everyone was at the hospital. lizzie was still in a coma.   
the doctor said she might not wake up for another five years, if she   
ever does. everyone began to cry, while miranda started praying   
silently.   
  
lizzie's mom, jo began to yell at miranda."you, you have no right to   
be her! if it weren't for you, she'd still be okay!"  
  
"calm down, honey."said the dad."she'll be just fine."  
  
"yeah, that's just what they all want us to think!"said matt.  
  
"if i might add some thing-"gordo tried to say.  
  
"no, you may not!"screamed jo mcguire.  
  
"mrs. mcguire, i do think she'll be just fine-"  
  
"oh yeah, well you shouldn't be here either. you're   
nothing but a filthy tramp! you were only tryng to butter lizzie   
up to make her okay with the fact that you're dating someone two   
years younger, that happened to be my son, and her little brother!"  
  
"honey, calm down."sam tried, once again.  
  
"well, it's very hard! she walked out of the room, and began to cry.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the reporters started flooding the hospital, three weeks later.  
  
"mrs. mcguire, is it true, that miranda sanchez pushed your daughter?"  
  
"no."  
  
"over here, is it true you are planning on   
pulling the plug in a month?"  
  
she began to cry."no more comments, please." 


	10. another tragedy?

matt woke up in lizzie's room. today was the day they were to pull the plug at   
precisely 11:59 p.m.  
  
"oh please wake up!"he began to forget everything, and cry.   
  
then kate walked in."she's gonna live, i just know she will. we've all   
been praying for her."  
  
"yeah, but when was the last time that worked?"  
  
"a couple of months ago, silly. i'm lving proof."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
an hour later miranda and gordo came. they did not speak for minutes,   
none of them did. finally gordo spoke up.   
  
"this isn't the end for lizzie mcguire. i have other plans for her."  
gordo smiled, not realizing that he was. everyone in the room was   
suddenly thankful for gordo. he was always so positive, even   
in times like these.  
  
sam and jo, her parents walked in, requesting they have a   
little quiet time with her.  
  
"lizzie,"said her father."this is not the end for you."  
  
"lizzie, we hate to do this to you, but it's the only   
way of moving on. we know you probably won't snap out of this."  
  
"please don't say that, jo."said sam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it was 11:49. they all stood around her. all except gordo.  
  
"where could he be?"asked miranda, whose family had postponed   
their moving day.   
  
"he'll be here."said matt and kate, at the same time.  
  
it was now 11:50.  
  
"how could he not be here?"said miranda.  
  
it was now 11:57. the doctor was preparing to pull it. gordo busted in.   
  
"LIZZIE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! WILL YOU MARRY ME? I LOVE YOU!   
IF YOU DONT WAKE UP, I'LL READ YOUR DIARY TO EVERYONE!"  
  
"PLEASE LEAVE!"said a newly-angered sam.  
  
"it's time to pull it."the doctor said."1...2...-"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"a voice they haden't heard in almost two   
months screamed.  
  
everyone cried, and then gordo beganto laugh, and kiss her.   
then everyone began laughing... 


	11. epilogue

they were now outside, reporters swarming around them.   
  
"lizzie, is it true that, your so-called best friend ,miranda sanchez,   
left you to die?"  
  
lizzie snickered."lean over and i'll tell you."  
  
"okay!"he seemed excited to be "the first to know".  
  
"the truth is..."lizzie took his pad, his paper, and his mic, and   
broke all three!  
  
then lizzie leaned over and told gordo"the answer to your question is yes! i will!"  
  
"you mean you could hear me?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
